


I Can Go Anywhere I Want

by Alitomy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Author Listens to Folklore Too Much, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Exiled Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Gen, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Booker wants to go home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I Can Go Anywhere I Want

The noise surrounding Booker in the bar was starting to subside as people took their leave for the evening. The venue had been packed with patrons of all ages, eating dinner and drinking beer as a football match was shown on the big television in the corner, some Premier League game that he did not care about. 

He was the last person in the bar, still nursing a glass of whiskey he had ordered a while ago, and the bartender who had struck a conversation with him hours ago, Julian, was now looking at him, and he could see the pity in his eyes. 

“Nowhere to go?” The man asked, wiping down the bar with his rag that had perched over his shoulder for most of the night. Booker stayed quiet as he thought, swishing the whiskey around the glass before he looked up. 

“I have somewhere to go,” he said. “But I’d rather not be there right now.” 

Julian nodded. “Hey, I get that. Sometimes we don’t wanna be alone all the time, right?” 

Booker winced slightly, and the bartender grimaced at his mistake, whatever it may be. 

“So, uh, if you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would you go?” Julian said, to steer the conversion away from what the patron found uncomfortable. 

“I’ve been to a lot of places,” Booker tilted his head to the side as he thought about his family. It had been twenty-two years since he last saw them, and his heart ached. “But the one place I want to go, I can’t.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Julian said as he wiped his hands on the rag on his shoulder. “Where do you want to go?”

Booker looked at the man before downing the rest of his whiskey, opening up his wallet and placing a few too many bills on the bar. 

“Home,” he said before smiling softly at Julian’s confused face, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> guess the taylor swift song used :-D
> 
> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
